Looking Back
by flyingpiglover
Summary: Emma Swan thinks back to when she met Killian. They were not two people you would expect to be together.


**Hey! My first oneshot. Yay. As ALWAYS there will be mistakes because of my device. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them. Hope you guys enjoy it! CAPATAINSWAN FOR LIFE!**

"it's funny how things change." Emma muttered to herself. Just six months ago Killian was the random kid playing basketball out front. Now, he was so much more to her. Killian and Emma sat by the ocean waters holding each other tightly. Emma rested her head on his chest and smiled. She thought back to the momment they met and all the times they connected. She still remembered their meeting clearly. It was a sunny afternoon and Emma and her friend Ruby were out front lounging. Killian was across the street shooting basketballs into hoops.

"Hey." Ruby said. Emma turned her head to look at Ruby.

"What you looking at?" Ruby asked. Emma shrugged. "Oh, I see."

"What?" Emma said.

"You like Killian." Ruby said in a singsong voice.

"What? I do NOT!" Emma yelled.

"Ok. Whatever you say!" Ruby said.

Emma huffed. "You can't just say I like him. You don't know anything about him."

"I know he plays basketball." Ruby muttered. Emma shook her head in disbelief. Ruby just smiled and put in her earbuds. Killian could faintly hear their conversations. He smiled at Emma and winked. Emma looked around for the person he was addressing. She then realized he was looking at her. Ruby chuckled and took a sip of her soda. Emma shot her a dirty look and kept reading her book.

"He likes you back!" Ruby said with a squeal.

"Ruby, if I were you I would stop. Well, unless you want a fork in your eye." Emma yelled. That statement got Killian's attention. Ruby chuckled. Killian looked over and saw the two girls. He smiled at them and started walking across the street. "Oh crap! Look what you did Red." Emma yelled. When Killian got there he smiled.

"I heard my name." He said.

"Well, it's none of your business to ask what we are talking about." Emma said with a hiss.

Killain chuckled. "Blondes." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Emma said. She stood up and got right in Killian's face. "Why don't you shut your big mouth and go play a little game of basketball with your friends. Oh wait. You probably don't have any!"

"Like I said, blondes." Killian said with a half smile. Emma scoffed and walked inside. "Well, I should be going." He said with a smile. Ruby smiled.

Emma still couldn't believe how far they came from their meeting. Emma stood up and pulled Killian up with her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So, I was thinking ice cream." Killian nodded.

"Brilliant, love." Killian said with a cute smile. He put his arm around her and they started to walk on the beach. They eventually got their ice cream and started to head to their spot. After he finished his ice cream he laid on his lounge chair and closed his eyes. Emma smiled and got an idea. She picked up a bucket and went to the water to fill it. She snuck up behind Killian and dumped the water on his head. He jumped out of his chair and chased Emma across the beach. He finally caught her and carried her to the water.

"No!" Emma screamed. "I'm sorry!" She said with a giggle.

"You think it's funny?" He asked. Emma shook her head. "Allright I'll let you go." Emma smiled.

"Oh." Emma said. "It's getting late." She took him up to her apartment. They walked into her bedroom and fell asleep on her bed holding each other. When Emma woke up the next morning she got dressed and headed out the door with Killian. She took him back to his house and walked home. On the way she saw Ruby sitting on a bench out front of Granny's. Emma walked over and sat next to her.

"How was it?" Ruby asked.

"Great." Emma said.

"Did he make love to you yet?" Ruby asked.

Emma smiled. "No. Maybe soon." Emma said. Ruby smiled.

"Yeah." They sat there for a few more moments. "Well, I better go work." Ruby said. Emma smiled.

"Don't get Granny flustered." Emma said. Ruby smiled.

"Why not? She deserves it." Ruby said. Emma chuckled.

"Let me try again. Don't get fired." Emma said. She sat there for a few minutes more. She heard her phone ring she looked down and saw that Killian texted her. She grinned and continued to walk down the busy street while reading his text. She couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
